Hitherto, various ideas have been proposed About an embroidery data processing device and a computer program product for creating applique sewing data for sewing applique of an inputted applique pattern on a fabric.
For example, a proposed embroidery data processing device for creating applique sewing data comprises a fabric piece for applique having an intersection of two curves, a fabric, and satin stitches for sewing the fabric piece for applique on the fabric, in which a virtual line linking an intersection of inner periphery of one curve and other curve of satin stitches for sewing the two curves and an intersection of outer periphery is a border line of one curve and other curve, and the stitch direction of the one curve and the other curve is gradually changed along the border line near the border line (see, for example, Japanese patent application laid-open No. H6 (1994)-294065 (paragraphs [0010] to [0035], and FIGS. 1 to 14).
Such conventional embroidery data processing device, however, can display the inputted applique pattern in the display, and automatically create cutting data or sewing data for applique on the basis of the applique pattern, but when the fabric for applique is a pattern fabric, it is hard to distinguish the size or shape of the pattern of fabric piece for applique being cut along the cutting data.